Curiosidad
by PrettyBalanced
Summary: Puede que la curiosidad sea una motivación muy útil, como también una muy peligrosa... Otra historia sobre como Harley conoce al Joker, dentro del universo de TDK... No un tema muy original, pero el tema del que quería escribir yo :P ... / HIATOS
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Primero que todo: gracias por estar leyendo esto! :P Esta es la primera vez que escribo una fanfic (miento, ya lo había hecho pero hace años y pesimamente XD, por lo que digamos que esta es la primera), y la verdad tengo bastantes esperanzas con esta historia, a pesar de que tenga como uno de los personajes principales a un tipo tan difícil de escribir como lo es el Joker XD... En fin, se me ocurrió empezar una fanfic acerca de Harley y Mr. J hace rato ya, pero lo estuve posponiendo para leer comics al respecto e informarme más 8-) !... y aquí estoy... ojala les guste ^^**

* * *

"_-¿Y cómo sabes que tú estás loco? _

_-Para empezar -repuso el Gato-, los perros no están locos. ¿De acuerdo? _

_-Supongo que sí -concedió Alicia. _

_-Muy bien. Pues en tal caso -siguió su razonamiento el Gato-, ya sabes que los perros gruñen cuando están enfadados, y mueven la cola cuando están contentos. Pues bien, yo gruño cuando estoy contento, y muevo la cola cuando estoy enfadado. Por lo tanto, estoy loco."_

_ Alicia en el país de las Maravillas - Lewis Carroll_

** Prólogo**

Aun si uno podía ignorar por un momento que Arkham estaba lleno de criminales dementes, había mucho de macabro en la construcción en sí misma. A pesar de haber sido remodelado, el edificio aun conservaba algunas de las características de la mansión que había sido antes... ¿Pero era eso lo que convertía al Asilo en un lugar tan sombrío? Quizá fuese su historia, los trágicos sucesos que lo habían llevado a ser lo que ahora era. Tal vez el lugar estaba maldito. O, tal vez solo era el hecho de que el edificio estaba mal iluminado.

De todas formas, Arkham jamás fue un lugar que inspirase exactamente alegría. Y lo más gracioso era que, esa mañana, mientras Harleen bajaba al subsuelo donde se encontraban los internos más peligrosos, ella se sentía muy alegre. Más alegre de lo que había estado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Harleen nunca había visitado el subsuelo. Se sintió ligeramente decepcionada cuando comprobó que no era muy diferente a los otros pabellones. Nunca había tenido una excusa para ir allí, pues solo trabajaba en el Asilo Arkham hacía un año y... bueno, casi un año...

Estaba tan, pero tan contenta de haber conseguido ese caso... casi no podía contenerse de alegría. Se cruzó con una enfermera y dos doctores, y los saludó a cada uno con una sonrisa radiante. Uno de los doctores la miró serio y el otro sonrió débilmente en respuesta. La enfermera solo murmuró "hola". A los tres les pareció sumamente extraño ver a Harleen de tan buen humor, considerando donde estaba y... a quién iba a tener que "analizar". Harleen tomó nota en su mente de que era mejor fingir un poco de preocupación, de miedo. Dejar de sonreír tanto. O iban a pensar que estaba loca.

Entonces encontró la celda de su nuevo paciente, y se detuvo bruscamente ante la puerta de acero. Sobre esa puerta había una plaquita que decía:

" Paciente 4479. 'El Joker' "

Sobre la placa, había a su vez una pequeñísima "ventana". Harley tuvo que acercar sus ojos muchísimo para poder ver el interior de la celda y, aun así, necesitó mucha concentración para distinguir algo, pues dentro estaba muy oscuro. Cuando pudo enfocar bien la visión, ver a su paciente casi la decepcionó un poco. Se veía mucho más humano sin el maquillaje. Y las cicatrices, aunque hay que considerar que ella no podía verlas muy bien desde su posición, no parecían tan impresionantes. Estaba sentado frente a una mesa, sobre la cual descansaba el grabador preparado para que el audio de las sesiones fuera grabado. Tenía las manos esposadas. Más atrás había dos guardias de pie. A Harleen le molestó un poco que tuviese que haber tanta vigilancia, pero debería habérselo imaginado. Era algo lógico.

Inclinada sobre la ventanita, casi pegada la cara a la puerta. Así fue como la doctora Leland encontró a Harleen.

-¿Qué opinas? –Preguntó en voz alta, al ver que la chica no se percataba de su presencia-

Harleen se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y miró a Joan Leland con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

-¿Qué... que opino de qué?

-De tu nuevo paciente. ¿Aun quieres este caso, Harleen? ¿Eres consciente del riesgo que vas a correr?

-Por supuesto que sí. –contestó la chica, suspirando. Ella era perfectamente consciente, y ya se lo había dicho... como un millón de veces. ¿Tan incompetente la consideraba?

-Bueno... –murmuró Leland- Yo voy a presenciar esta primera sesión para ver que todo vaya bien. Pero no pienso intervenir, a menos que sea una urgencia. Solo voy a sentarme en un rincón y tomar notas. Tú te encargarás de analizarlo y hablar con él. –Harleen asintió con entusiasmo, quizá demasiado entusiasmo, y esta vez la doctora Leland fue quien dejo escapar un suspiro.- Solo serán treinta minutos... – murmuró Leland, como hablando consigo misma-

Luego introdujo su tarjeta de acceso en la ranura que había a un lado de la puerta y marcó los números de la clave de esa celda, enseñándoselos de paso a Harleen:

-Es 1879...y luego 03571...

-Creo que voy a necesitar escribirlos luego, dudo que pueda recordar tantos números.

Leland asintió, mientras empujaba la puerta para que Harleen pasara.

La celda era relativamente pequeña. A la izquierda estaba la cama, junto a la pared. Y a la derecha la mesa y las sillas, donde tendría lugar la sesión. Los guardias estaban parados al fondo del cuarto, a unos dos metros del Joker.

Y el Joker... él ni siquiera miró a Harleen cuando ésta entró en la celda. Su mirada estaba fija en Leland, quién se sentó en una esquina de la cama y sacó del bolsillo de su guardapolvo un pequeño cuaderno y una lapicera. El Joker la observó, sonriendo en forma de burla.

-Doctora Leland, ¿Cómo le va? – susurró el tipo, con la voz más extraña que Harleen había oído hasta entonces... _Supongo, _pensó la chica, _Que si las serpientes hablaran, tendrían esa voz. _Pero Harleen no imaginó esto con miedo, sino más bien con fascinación.

-Muy bien. –Contestó Leland, secamente- Le presentó a su psicóloga, la doctora Quinzel. – Agregó, mirando a Harleen con curiosidad, pues ésta aun seguía parada, cerca de la puerta-

El Joker entonces pareció por fin notar a la otra doctora, y, cuando la vio... se tomó su buen tiempo para estudiarla. Harley tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Pero no exactamente sintiéndose intimidada. No, "intimidada" no era la palabra adecuada para describir como se sentía. Más bien, estaba algo... avergonzada. Aunque no sabía bien porque. El Joker, entonces, dejo escapar una risita ahogada, o quizá tosió... sería difícil describir ese sonido...

-Y... –dijo entonces el tipo, frunciendo el seño- ¿piensa quedarse... ahí parada mucho tiempo, Doc?... Tome... tome asiento – agregó, gesticulando hacia la silla del otro lado de la mesa y pasándose la lengua por los labios. Algo que, notó entonces Harley, él parecía hacer más o menos cada vez que hablaba.

Harleen, algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que se había quedado de pie tanto tiempo, hizo caso a su paciente con rapidez.

De cerca, pudo verlo bien por primera vez. Lo primero que ella noto, por alguna razón, fue que al pelo del sujeto poco le quedaba de tinte verde. De cerca, también pudo ver esos ojos oscuros, que, sin el maquillaje, eran ojos bastante comunes.

Y de cerca, pudo ver bien las cicatrices. Y, aunque ella no era una persona impresionable, debía admitir que esas heridas... si impresionaban un poco. Y le hicieron preguntarse, por un momento, que sentiría el Joker al tenerlas. ¿Acaso sentiría algo? ¿No estaban la carne y la piel de esa zona demasiado dañadas como para poder sentir?... Pero en ese caso, el tipo no podría mover los labios. No podría sonreír... ¿cierto? Harleen se sintió algo molesta por no tener conocimientos de esa clase de medicina y tomó nota mental de que luego debería preguntarle sobre eso a la doctora Leland.

-¿Entretenida? –Preguntó de repente el Joker, ante la mirada insistente de Harleen- Puedo contarle como... las conseguí... – murmuró, pasando un dedo por sus cicatrices, y asintiendo repetidamente. Harleen pudo ver como el guardia de la izquierda llevaba la mano instintivamente hacia su pistola.- Pues yo-

-Creo que no es necesario que le cuente esa historia. – interrumpió Joan Leland, seria y severamente, aunque había una pequeña nota de miedo en su voz- Ya me la contó a mí, y yo puedo decírsela a ella luego.

-No, no, no – replicó el tipo, luciendo... ¿indignado?- No es lo mismo, es muchísimo más... –hizo una pausa, como si quisiese encontrar la palabra adecuada y continuó:- divertido, oírla de primera mano.

-No me interesa. –mintió Harleen, y agregó, en su tono más profesional- Por lo menos, no por ahora. – Luego encendió la grabadora que había en la mesa- Mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel, y como la doctora Leland ya ha dicho, seré su psicóloga hasta que—

-¿Podría explicarme, señorita... Quin... Quinzel, por qué... por qué la mandan a usted, que no debe tener más de veinte y tantos años, y, que más que doctora parece enfermera, a ocuparse de mí? ¿Eh?... Es un poco... insultante.

Harleen tragó saliva, sintiéndose ella bastante insultada.

-Como le estaba diciendo, -replicó- seré su psicóloga solo hasta que el doctor Arkham vuelva de un viaje muy importante. Más o menos serán dos meses.

-¿Así que está de viaje? Muy conveniente... – dijo el tipo, luego chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza- Pero, aun así... no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Qué no hay nadie más?

Harleen se aclaró la garganta, algo enfadada.

-La doctora Leland ya se está encargando de darle los medicamentos a usted, y tiene demasiados casos como para también tener que ser su psicóloga. -dijo, y su voz ya no sonaba muy profesional, dejando entrever un poco de su irritación-

-Pero... supongo que habrá otros psicólogos, además de la doctora Leland... – dijo el Joker, imitando el tono ofendido de Harleen-

Y ella, sonriendo satisfecha de sí misma, replicó:

-Oh, por supuesto que hay otros... Pero están asustados. Le tienen miedo a usted. En cambio, yo no. – y esta vez, su voz definitivamente no sonó profesional-

El Joker se quedó callado por un momento, mirando al techo con cara de aburrirse.

-Entonces... –susurró luego de unos segundos- Usted fue la única opción que les quedó. El último orejón del tarro. – Harleen intentó decir algo, pero él siguió hablando, elevando el volumen de su voz en forma amenazante- Y, es muy... muy estúpido de su parte no tener miedo... Yo podría matarla en cuanto se me diera la gana ¿Aprecia su vida tan poco, señorita Quin? – y se recostó hacia atrás en su silla, sonriendo-

-Es Quinzel. Y usted no puede hacerme nada. No maniatado y con dos guardias custodiándolo. –replicó ella, aunque no sonaba muy segura de lo que decía-

-Se equivoca de nuevo... Vea, ellos no podrían evitar que yo la lastime, si actúo rápido. Podría tirarle esta mesa encima. – Dijo y señaló la mesa con la mirada mientras hablaba- Luego podría ahorcarla con mis esposas, o con mis propias manos y—

-¡Y entonces te volaríamos la cabeza de un disparo, hijo de perra! –exclamó el guardia de la izquierda, amenazándolo con su revólver. El de la derecha, sin embargo, miró al frente con seriedad, como si quisiera desentenderse de la situación.

El Joker giró el rostro quedando casi cara a cara con el revólver y soltó un bufido, luciendo aburrido. Harley miró al guardia que había hablado e intentó hablar con la voz más calma que pudo:

-Muchas gracias por la preocupación, pero si él pudiera hacer todo lo que ha dicho... -Harleen se encogió de hombros y concluyó:- Supongo que ya lo habría hecho.

-Supone usted mal de nuevo, señorita Quin. Si no lo hice es porque todavía... no se me dio la gana.

El guardia de la izquierda siguió apuntando al Joker con el revólver y esta vez fue la doctora Leland quién habló:

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Harleen. Faltan diez minutos, pero creo que podríamos cortar la sesión ahora.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Y justo cuando empezaba a divertirme! – exclamó el Joker, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, aunque no parecía divertido, ni tampoco molesto de que la sesión terminara.

-¿De modo que le parece divertido ser amenazado con un revolver? – preguntó Harleen, decidida a terminar la sesión a la hora que correspondía e ignorando el hecho de que Leland ya estaba de pie, esperando para salir.-

-Ahh, eso... – murmuró el sujeto, mirando de soslayo el arma y el guardia, y agregó con desdén:- No, la verdad, no... me estaba divirtiendo con sus reacciones, doctora... Quin. O Harleen. O Harley. ¿Le dicen Harley, cierto? –y se inclinó sobre la mesa, hablando en una sarcástica forma "cómplice", como si Harleen y él fuesen amigos-

-¿Qué tienen de divertidas mis reacciones? – preguntó la chica, frunciendo el seño levemente. Y la doctora Leland lanzó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues... –el Joker miró de reojo a Leland y luego continuó:- Creo que son... –pareció quedarse pensando, nuevamente, que término sería mejor usar-

-¡Por Dios, Harleen! Vámonos, el pobre hombre sigue apuntándolo con el revólver y no va a tranquilizarse hasta que nos retiremos... – dijo en voz alta Joan Leland, refiriéndose al guardia de la izquierda, y volvió a suspirar sintiéndose frustrada cuando Harleen la ignoró nuevamente.

-¿Cómo se siente respecto al hecho de haber sido enviado a Arkham? –preguntó Harley al Joker, hablando muy rápido e inclinándose sobre la mesa. Era la única pregunta que había preparado para esa sesión y... sintió que tenía que decirla.

-Oh, ¡de ma-ra-vi-lla! – Contestó el sujeto, sonriendo abiertamente y dejando ver toda su amarillenta dentadura- No hay nada más divertido en este mundo que ser encerrado en un manicomio... – rió, o volvió a toser y agregó, inclinándose aun más sobre la mesa:- Pero, sarcasmo aparte, doctora Quin... Creo que esto va a ser divertido... –Harley elevó una ceja, esperando que él continuara. El Joker se pasó la lengua por los labios y volvió hablar, mirándola a los ojos- Creo que será divertido escapar de Arkham. Por supuesto, la verdadera diversión llegará una vez que esté yo afuera... Pero, siempre es algo bueno disfrutar de los pequeños... placeres –dijo esta palabra lentamente, como si la estuviera... ¿saboreando?- si, los pequeños placeres, que la vida nos ofrece. Y mi escape de Arkham... Si, le aseguro que será muy divertido, Doc. –y entonces el Joker rió de verdad, y fue la risa más terrorífica, sádica y horrenda que Harleen había oído en toda su vida. Y la más fascinante, también.

* * *

**Bueno, y ese fue el prólogo o.O! Realmente espero que esta fic llame la atención de alguien y, en ese caso, me dejen una review así me entero que opinan :P **

**Tengo miedo de haber hecho al Joker demasiado parecido al de la serie animada, pero la verdad es que el de Heath es realmente difícil de escribir... en cualquier caso, me gustaría saber si más o menos lo hice bien y sino, necesitaría consejos para escribir sobre él... jeje es que, de verdad, tiene tantos tics y es tan... impredecible, que la verdad no sé si le hice justicia... de todas formas, este fue solo el prólogo! ...**

**Bueno, saludos y gracias si leyeron ^^!**


	2. 1

Capítulo 1 : En el que los eventos se precipitan de manera drástica 

Tenía miedo del Joker. Estaba aterrado.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo trabajaba Philip Olson en el asilo? Varios años, aunque no podía recordar cuantos en ese momento. Tal vez cinco o seis. Los suficientes para saber que todo estaba bajo control. El Payaso no podía a escaparse, no tenía nada con qué amenazarlos y se encontraba esposado. Todo iba bien...

Y aun así...

El compañero de Philip, Brian, estaba dentro de la celda, cuidando de cerca al interno. Y Philip se encontraba fuera, al lado de la puerta. Al menos, no tenía que soportar la mirada de ese maniático. Pues el Joker lo había mirado mal desde que Phil lo amenazó con el revólver. En realidad, para ser más exactos, fue desde que las doctoras se retiraron, que el Payaso no había hecho otra cosa que mirarlo con ojos asesinos.

Luego Brian dejó que Philip saliera afuera, "a cuidar desde la puerta". No es que hubiera mucho que hacer allí. La verdad era que Brian, seguramente, había notado el nerviosismo de su compañero y pretendió ayudarlo, dejándolo salir de la celda. Lo irónico era que esto no parecía calmar los nervios de Phil. Era como... como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Uno horrendo.

No ayudaba el hecho que el oscuro pasillo estuviera desierto. La celda del Joker estaba bastante alejada de las demás, por lo tanto, no había otros guardias a la vista.

Entonces Philip decidió volver a entrar y se dio la vuelta, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la ventanita en la puerta de acero. Y viendo algo bastante... extraño.

Dos ojos pequeños y azules le devolvieron la mirada desde dentro de la celda. Los ojos de Brian. Era como si el tipo estuviera con la cara pegada a la puerta, en un intento de observar el exterior, sólo que esos ojos no estaban observando... había algo raro en esa mirada, algo que dejó a Phil sin aliento.

Esa mirada carecía de vida.

* * *

-¡Propongo un brindis! – exclamó Harley, levantando bruscamente su vaso de coca-cola, y causando que la gente en la cafetería se volviera a mirarlas, con curiosidad. Tal vez incluso sospecharon que no era coca-cola lo que Harley estaba tomando.

-¿Y por qué brindamos? – inquirió Pamela, sonriendo con su sonrisa delicada y elevando su vaso también-

-¡Pues, porque he sobrevivido a la primera sesión con mi famoso paciente! – Replicó la rubia, devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante y chocando sus vasitos-

Pamela rió suavemente y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-A tu salud, amiga, y espero que sobrevivas a las siguientes sesiones.

Harley la fingió ignorarla y bebió su coca. No había estado asustada en la celda del Joker y no lo estaba ahora.

-No veo la hora de tener la próxima entrevista con él. Es tan extraño, tan fuera de lo común. –Murmuró, pensativa- Deberías verlo. Su lenguaje corporal es el más raro que observé en una persona, en toda mi vida... No creo que ni siquiera un psicólogo con añares de experiencia pueda leerlo correctamente. –Pamela elevó las cejas ante esto y Harley agregó:- Te lo juro, hablo enserio. Aunque claro que yo voy a intentarlo.

-Creo que puedo suponer que el tipo es algo fuera de lo común... Ha traído problemas bastante fuera de lo común hasta ahora... Y hoy, ¿Qué cosas le preguntaste? – Inquirió Pamela y posó los codos sobre la mesita y el rostro sobre las manos- ¿Conseguiste algún dato interesante?

-Bueno... –Harleen se revolvió incomoda en su silla- No es como si hubiese tenido mucho tiempo, de todas formas, fue solo media hora hoy, por ser la primera sesión.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablaron? No vas a decirme que el tipo se quedo callado todo el tiempo, ¿O sí?

-Bien, no pude preguntarle muchas cosas. Es que, la mayoría del tiempo él se la pasó... amenazándome.

Pamela frunció el seño y entrecerró los ojos:

-¿A qué te refieres con que te amenazó?

-¿A qué crees? Dijo que podía matarme en cuanto quisiera y ese tipo de cosas... Pero no lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta. – viendo que la expresión preocupada de su amiga no se relajaba, agregó:- En serio, Pam, no va a pasarme nada. Ya te dije que hubo dos guardias allí y me imagino que siempre va a haber vigilancia. Mira, el Joker... obviamente es sádico y prefiere sentir que está al control de la situación, que él podría "matarme en cuanto quisiera". No le gusta ser él el prisionero y el amenazado. Por eso dijo esas cosas. Al menos, eso es lo que creo. Y ya que soy psicóloga, supongo que mi opinión cuenta algo. – Pamela seguía sin decir nada, sería:- Pam, ¿es que ni siquiera puedo contar tu confianza? ¿No crees que yo pueda desempeñar mi trabajo como corresponde?

-Por supuesto que creo que puedes... – contestó Pamela, con un suspiro- Quiero decir que, confío en que sabes lo que estás haciendo y sé que eres capaz de mucho, inteligente y buena en tu trabajo. –entonces volvió a fruncir el seño y continuó:- Pero, voy a ser sincera contigo: no tienes suficiente experiencia. Hasta ahora has psicoanalizado solo una paciente y, por lo que me contaste, no suena peligrosa. Y resulta que ahora te ponen a cargo de un maniático terrorista que ha estado jugando con toda Gotham a su antojo. No me parece lógico.

Harley puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo desinterés, y tomó un sorbo más de su gaseosa. La verdad era que le molestaba que su propia mejor amiga estuviera tan en contra de algo por lo que ella estaba contenta, a pesar de que por supuesto agradecía la preocupación de Pam.

Hubiera seguido discutiendo, pero se había quedado pensando, con deleite, en que Pamela la había llamado "Inteligente y buena en _su _ trabajo". Y eso era mucho, viniendo de una brillante botánica que realizaba increíbles investigaciones y algún día, pensaba Harley, sería famosa por sus descubrimientos.

Se conocieron más o menos al mismo tiempo que Harleen comenzaba a trabajar en Arkham. Pamela estuvo ayudando algún tiempo en el asilo, asistiendo en una investigación para averiguar cuáles eran los componentes de un veneno, que uno de los (nuevos) internos había preparado, causando bastante _terror _ en Gotham... El punto es que Harley no entendía bien como dos personas, con personalidades y actitud tan distintas, habían terminado siendo tan amigas. Pero así era. Harley se sentía honrada de tener una amiga como Pamela Lillian Isley.

Pam no sólo era inteligente, dedicada a su trabajo y la pelirroja más hermosa que Harley hubiese visto en toda su vida, sino también una excelente amiga, comprensiva y siempre dispuesta a ayudarla...

Y, también, era una persona muy ocupada, quién en ese mismo momento estaba con los ojos fijos en el reloj de la cafetería.

-Vas a tener que disculparme, Harley, pero tengo que irme. El deber llama. –Dijo, poniéndose de pie con lentitud-

-¿A qué te refieres? - inquirió Harley, aun sentada, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche-

-No va a servir que hagas esa carita ahora. Fue un placer verte y constatar que estás viva luego de tu... sesión con el Joker. Pero Jason me está esperando en el laboratorio, quedé con él a las siete y ya casi son siete y media.

Harley soltó un bufido, y respondió en tono de broma:

-¡Oh, Dios, no vaya a ser que el Sr. Jason se enoje contigo! No entiendo si te preocupa tanto llegar tarde porque es tu jefe, o porque es tu novio.

-Ambas cosas, Harley.

-Pues, siendo que él es tu novio-jefe, debería tenerte un poco más de paciencia... ¿En que están trabajando últimamente, que se pasan tanto tiempo en ese laboratorio?

-Pues... eso es confidencial, señorita Quinzel. –dijo Pamela sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Luego depositó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa.

-Oh, no es necesario- protestó Harley, frunciendo el seño-

-Sí que lo es. Yo propuse ir a la cafetería, y yo pago. –Harleen se encogió de hombros y Pamela agregó:- Bueno, mejor que te cuides, ¿entendido? Espero verte pronto.

Caminó hasta la puerta del local y saludó a Harley con la mano. Ésta le devolvió el saludo y, cuando Pamela ya no estaba a la vista, dejó escapar un suspiro. A veces le molestaba que Jason monopolizara tanto a su amiga.

* * *

Joan Leland entró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí con violencia, luciendo claramente irritada.

-No podemos dejar que Harleen vuelva a tener sesiones con él. De hecho, será mejor que nos limitemos a medicarlo, y no expongamos a nadie más a quedarse tanto tiempo con ese tipo dentro de la celda. Y, si fuera posible, después de lo que ocurrió, podríamos intentar que se lo lleven de aquí a alguna prisión. –le dijo a los otros tres doctores en la sala.

-Yo no entiendo cómo logró hacer todo eso, quiero decir, ¡había dos guardias vigilándolo! –exclamó el doctor Jones, un sujeto bajito y calvo, revolviéndose en su silla.

-¿Necesito recordarle que uno de esos guardias está muerto y el otro se encuentra herido y en estado de shock? – el que hablaba ahora era Bernard, un hombre más bien alto, con grandes ojeras y boca fina y severa. – Este interno es demasiado peligroso para nuestro establecimiento, no podemos hacernos cargo de él. Lo mejor habría sido que... que le dieran la pena de muerte

-Coincido en eso, aunque suene cruel. – dijo Leland, con voz cansada-

-Sigo sin entender como ocurrió todo – volvió a protestar Jones –

Bernard lo miró con enojo.

-Es simple, el tipo le tendió una trampa al guardia que estaba fuera. Un tal Philip Olson. Lo que el Joker hizo para quitarle el arma a Brian Hudson no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta... quizá lo provocó y luego peleó con él, no lo sé. El punto es que le disparó en el estomago, amortiguando el sonido con una almohada, y por eso el guardia que estaba afuera no escuchó. Luego, según el mismo Philip declaró, el Joker dejó el cuerpo de su compañero apoyado contra la puerta, lo que obviamente sobresaltó a Philip, quién entró a la celda sin pensarlo dos veces, y, mientras el cuerpo de Hudson caía al suelo, el Joker golpeó a Olson en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola. Porque, curiosamente, el arma no tenía ya más balas. Philip, aun en estado de shock, pudo resistir el golpe y logró sacar su revólver y disparar al Joker. Nada grave, solo le hirió el brazo. Pero, como ustedes saben, al oír el sonido del disparo, unos guardias en un pasillo contiguo se alarmaron, y llegaron a tiempo para detener al Joker en lo que, creemos, fue un intento desesperado de huída.

-¿A qué se refiere con "creemos"? – inquirió Leland, frunciendo el seño- Por supuesto que estaba intentando huir.

-Bueno, -replicó Bernard- es que... me parece que fue un intento demasiado pobre...

-Por supuesto, por eso mismo fue "desesperado"...

Bernard no volvió a hablar y esta vez fue Jones quien rompió el silencio:

-¿Y qué han hecho con el Joker ahora?

-Lo han sedado... o algo así. – Respondió Leland-

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Lo que pasa es que el Joker no... Los sedantes no parecen tener efecto sobre él. Por lo menos, no el efecto que tendrían sobre una persona normal. Ahora mismo está algo adormilado, o eso aparenta, pero no se ha quedado dormido. Pusimos cuatro guardias a vigilarlo, y deberían ser más, pero no disponemos de tanto personal y hay otros pacientes de quienes cuidar además de él. –Leland suspiró- Philip Olson está en enfermería y la doctora Grace se está encargando de hablar con la familia de Brian Hudson.

-¡Pobre sujeto, ese Hudson! – Murmuró Jones, rascándose la calva-

Bernard asintió.

-Al Joker, como dije, tendrían que darle la pena de muerte. Ojala fuera legal aquí.

-Deberíamos alegrarnos si conseguimos que se lo lleven del asilo a alguna prisión. –replicó Leland.

-Y aun nos falta, -dijo de repente el doctor Wallace, que había estado callado y escuchando hasta entonces:- nos falta saber qué opina de todo esto Jeremiah Arkham.

* * *

Harley no volvió a su casa directo esa tarde, después de salir de la cafetería. Se tomó su buen tiempo para pasear y relajarse un poco. Lo necesitaba.

Su mente seguía reproduciendo los eventos de aquel día con insistencia. Más específicamente, su sesión con el Joker. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las cosas que el sujeto había dicho, sus tics, la forma "animalesca" y violenta en la que el tipo se movía, pero sobre todo; Harley no podía olvidar la voz del Joker. Y es que era una voz de lo más curiosa.

Al llegar al fin Harley a su departamento, empezó a sentirse algo deprimida. Y es que era viernes por la noche y ella iba a pasarlo sola en casa. Ya se debería haber acostumbrado, considerando que de la muerte de su novio, Guy, ya habían pasado más de tres meses. Pero era difícil acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas. No, no era difícil, era imposible. Además, acostumbrarse significaba olvidar y, no era como si ella _quisiera_ olvidarlo, a Guy. Eso, más bien, le daba miedo. La memoria humana podía ser tan frágil y defectuosa. Había veces en que intentaba imaginar los rasgos del muchacho en su mente, y no lo lograba. Pero, para eso, estaban las fotos que aun decoraban su departamento. Fotos con él, donde ambos lucían felices, sonrientes.

Todo parecía ir mal desde hacía algunos meses. Primero había sido el encierro de su papá en la cárcel, aunque a eso sí que ella se estaba acostumbrando. Quería a su papá más que a nadie en el mundo, pero era necesario admitir que el tipo nunca dejaría de ser un estafador y que siempre terminaría en prisión. Además, esta vez, no era una condena muy larga, y Harley estaba ahorrando para pagar la fianza. Que tampoco era tan cara.

Pero el fallecimiento de Guy fue la gota que derramó el vaso y, si ella no hubiese sido tan fuerte como lo era, (pues tenía que serlo, para haber soportado tanto, ¿cierto?), ahora mismo no se encontraría en condiciones ni de trabajar. Aunque el trabajo, después de todo, era una útil distracción...

Harley se preguntó si Pamela no estaría ya de vuelta en casa. Quizá podría llamarla. Pero no, de seguro estaba con Jason, y Harleen no tenía intenciones de interrumpirlos, estuvieran haciendo experimentos con plantas o... bueno, cosas de pareja.

-Hoy ha sido un largo día... – murmuró para sí misma, forzándose a sonreír- Una ducha y... a la cama –hablar sola no era, definitivamente, algo bueno. Pero el silencio era muchísimo peor.

Pensándolo mejor, y antes de meterse en el baño, Harleen encendió su radio a todo volumen y sintonizo la primera emisora en la que algún locutor estuviera hablando.

-Y ahora, - dijo una voz femenina muy elegante, saliendo de la radio- ¡pasamos a la hora de lentos! 60 minutos de música romántica para— Harley cambió de radio rápidamente hasta dar con una en la que pasaran música más ruidosa. Los lentos no eran la mejor opción si se quería acallar el silencio.

-Mucho mejor... –murmuró, una vez hubo encontrado el tipo de... ruido, que necesitaba.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir la puerta del baño, el teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar. Le costó un momento darse cuenta de donde venía ese sonido, ahora bastante acallado por la radio, pero más o menos llegó a atender al tercer timbrazo:

-Hola, ¿Harleen? –era Leland, y sonaba cansada... o irritada. Aunque, claro, Leland sonaba irritada la mayoría de las veces.

Harley no se sentía de humor para hablar con su superior en ese momento, pero de todas formas podía fingir que lo estaba. Era buena en eso.

-Sí, ¿sucede algo, doctora? – inquirió, con su voz más amable.

-De hecho... varias cosas. – Leland suspiró- Mira, será mejor que te informe en persona. ¿Puedes venir ahora?

-¿Ahora? ¿Pasó algo malo con mi nuevo paciente?

-Cerca, Harleen, más bien... algo malo le pasó a los guardias que lo cuidaban...

Harley frunció el seño.

-¿Y para qué me necesitan a mi?

-El Joker... él dice que quiere verte. – Contestó Leland, como quién no quiere la cosa- Mira, yo estaba completamente en contra de que volvieras a atenderlo, después de lo que sucedió, pero...—

-¿Qué sucedió, exactamente?

-Bueno... Digamos que las cosas... se precipitaron un poco aquí. Aun no puedo creer que el tipo nos haya causado tantos problemas en su primer día en el asilo.

-Pero qué...

-Ven y te lo digo. ¿Puedes venir ahora?

Harley, a pesar de estar cansada y necesitar urgentemente una ducha, respondió:

-Salgo para allá ahora mismo. Para ser sincera, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. – y no había ni un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, porque estaba diciendo la verdad.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno... y ese fue el primer cap :) ... Poray notaron que mencioné algunos personajes de los comics (ej: Pamela/Hiedra Venenosa... en mi fic obviamente todavía no es Hiedra...), pero los doctores que hablan con Leland no son de los comics, sino invención mia,( solo porque los necesitaba en ese momento)...**

**Bueno... recuerden que una review ya me alegraría el alma! :') así que si leen, dejen porfis su opinión, y acepto criticas!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
